1. Field
The following relates to mobile telephony, and more particularly to optimization of calls that are terminated or initiated by mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Although much emphasis has been placed, of late, on providing data communication capabilities on mobile phones, voice services and voice communications remain an important feature to be made available on mobile devices.
Mobile devices in many cases continue to be tariffed differently than PSTN-based devices. For example, a mobile device may accrue charges for outgoing calls (e.g., minutes for outgoing calls will be counted against an allocation), while incoming calls do not accrue such charges. Other aspects of a user experience of voice calling on mobile devices include how much delay there is in call establishment. It would be beneficial to continue to improve such user experiences and tailor mobile device voice telephony usage to reduce unnecessary charges.